Best Friends Forever
by anime mistress
Summary: Taichi remembers the last time he ever saw Sora. I kind of renewed this sad, SAD story from somewhere else on the Net. But I didn't copy it k? Kind of just based on the same story. I cried when I read it. That person was such a good writer...anyways con


  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. This is kind of a...really sad fic. I do not know why the hell   
I wrote it, I am a sap for Taiora and I wrote this...THIS! An UNrequited Taiora. Meaning it's a   
SORATO...I despise Sorato...well. This is still for all Taiora fans. I hate Matt. I hate him for   
stealing Sora from Tai. Anyways, hope you got your tissues 'cause this is sad...  
  
I am not saying I am a good sad fic writer, I am just saying it's an UNrequited Taiora...that's   
enough to bring many tears to Taiora fans' eyes.  
  
  
  
  
Best Friend Forever  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai looked to the park at the side of the cemetary. There was an empty swing in the park that   
creaked as the November breeze blew it softly back and forth...back and forth...that was how he   
was about telling his true love his feelings for her. He insisted on himself that they were only   
meant to be friends. But he knew in his heart he was wrong. He once had the courage to tell her,   
when they were alone...but that was when they were waiting for her boyfriend...Matt Ishida. He   
was just about to tell her when Matt came out, after finishing his band practice, and Sora said   
good-bye to him and left, hand in hand with her love. He once heard this saying, 'although true   
love is a powerful thing, it cannot conquer the powers of true friendship,' but Tai wanted both,   
he loved Sora more than anything in his entire life, besides his sister Kari. Sora would always   
be at the top of his list. He would give anything to be with her...even suffer through hell for   
all eternity than live a day without her. Though he has...for four years now.  
  
He stood there by the window, his eyes fixed on the swing. He looked as though he were hypontized,   
but that was only because he was in deep thought of the memories on that swing...  
  
He and Sora were the best of friends when they were smaller and still are. There was a park once   
where they always played soccer together...and Tai would sometimes let her get the advantage   
during their games. Then he would feel guilty and tell her, and she would challenge him to a   
rematch...  
  
Tai remembered every moment spent with her...he remember that look in her eyes, that she used to   
give him everytime the two said something nice to each other. Now...that look was reserved to   
Matt.   
  
Tomorrow was their wedding and Tai was invited by Matt to become his best man...it would usually   
be an honor to be a best friend's best man...but Tai felt completely the opposite. He knew that   
if he went, it would make him miserable as Sora took Matt as her husband...to have and to hold,   
in sickness and in health, till death do they part...  
  
Tai's heart ached with each painful memory. He smiled at a picture of Sora above his fireplace,   
she was beautiful, everything she did. Even just a swift movement of her hand, waving good-bye to   
him, or the way her hair fell right in place, even on the windiest days. He knew he would   
disappoint Sora if he didn't come to her wedding, he was her best friend. Best friends were   
always there for each other.  
  
So he went. He watched the ceramony happen, he watched their faces as they recited their vows...  
he watched the kiss. He told himself he would do something, he would tell her before the wedding,   
how much he loved her, how much pain he went through each time he saw the two of them together,   
everytime she took a 'raincheck' on the days they were going to spend time together, instead,   
spent with Matt. Then he would take her in his arms and walk out of there, with the love of his   
life.  
  
But none of it would happened. Tai knew how strong her love was for him. It was so strong, he   
could feel her love for him. It hurt, as everything hurted when he saw the two together, he just   
wanted to break down and cry...just cry the world away...  
  
Now, a few years later, he still hasn't gotten over it. He looked down at the graves of the two.  
  
Sora T. Ishida  
Born:January 12, 1990   
Died:February 14, 2015  
"We will keep her in our memories forever..."  
  
Yamato Ishida  
Born:December 29, 1989  
Died:February 14, 2015  
"His friendship was stronger than many"  
  
Tai remembered the day he heard the news. They have both been going on a special date, just the   
two of them, when an accident occured. Matt had taken his motorcycle with Sora, and took a drive   
to a special place where he brought her every Valentine's Day...  
  
He remembered the last time he ever saw her...it was the last day...the last day...  
  
  
  
"Tai!" Sora said as she saw her best friend go through the hospital doors. Tai smiled at her,   
with tears in his eyes. He softly took her in his arms, savoring the feeling of her with him...  
the feeling of her being right there, the feeling of her safe.  
  
"Sora...I should have been there, I should have protected you, I'm sorry...I wasn't there for   
yo--" Tai started, shamefully, the tears coming down more quickly. Sora slowly put her hand on   
his face and gently touched his cheek.  
  
"Don't...please Tai, it's not your fault. I'm just glad you're here...I love you," she whispered.   
Tai's heart felt as if it were being ripped apart. If only she meant that in the way he wanted it   
to be...  
  
"I love you too Sora...more than anything you could ever imagine," Tai said, gently. Sora smiled   
at him. He then noticed her eyes searching the room.  
  
"W-where's Matt?" she asked, afraid of what the answer would be. Tai's eyes became stiff, he   
looked down. Sora realized...he was gone.  
  
"I'm sorry Sora..." Tai said quietly. Sora put her index finger on his chin and lifter his face   
to stare into her eyes. He looked back, seeing her beautiful ruby eyes stare so lovingly at him.  
  
"Taichi, don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong...and don't cry! You're strong you know that...you   
are the Guardian of Courage," Sora said smiling at him. Tai straightened up and chuckled softly.   
That was true...he was the Guardian of Courage...he had to tell her.  
  
"Sora, I have to tell you something that I have been meaning to tell you for a long time," Tai   
said, staring into her eyes seriously.   
  
"What is it Tai...what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, it's what's right. I have to tell you or you might never get to hear this from   
me again..."  
  
Sora stared silently at him.  
  
"I love you," he said. She laughed softly.  
  
"Tai, I already know that, you just told me like a mi--" then she stopped herself, there was   
that look she always saw in his eyes...the way he stared at her so intensly, as if he were hurt   
by just looking at her. Know she understood...but it was too late. This was the one thing she has   
wanted...for the longest time, and it is only being said when that longest time was finished.  
  
Tai couldn't stand the silence. It was so loud...yet so deadly quiet. He didn't know how she   
would react.  
  
Then, his heart stopped when he heard her answer.  
  
"Tai...I...um look, if you told me when I...oh God..." Sora said burying her face in her hands.   
Tai stared at her, his eyes forcing tears to stay back. He looked away. Ashamed of how his eyes   
would look at her.   
  
He knew he loved Sora and would do anything to make her happy. So he held his head high and smiled  
understandingly at his best friend.  
  
"Sora, it's fine...I know you love Matt, and I can never take that away from you...but I just had   
to tell you...I had to. I couldn't keep it in so long...Sora...I..." Tai burst into tears. Sora   
wrapped her arms around him, cradling him in her arms as he did her when she was feeling down.   
She closed her eyes and let a tear fall down her face.  
  
Suddenly she laid down slowly. Tai stared at her, scared.  
  
"Tai...I'm tired...I'm going to take a nap..." she said, slowly closing her eyes.  
  
"Sora?" Tai asked.  
  
"Hmm?" she said softly.  
  
"Please tell Matt I said hi," Tai said, his tears pouring endlessly. Sora smiled at him. He   
gently took her hand and gave it a reasurring squeeze. Sora returned the squeeze...until finally,   
she let go.  
  
  
  
  
Tai walked out of the cemetary, staring up at the sky as it started to turn gray. He knew beyond   
those clouds, Sora was up there...and he would meet her someday. He knew no matter what obstacles   
came between them, Sora would always be the love of his life...and the only best friend he will   
ever have.   
  
  
  
  
I'm sorry about that ficcie...God I don't know what's wrong with me. I hate Soratos so much you   
wouldn't believe. I love Taiora. And I don't know why I did this. Man, I hate sad fics, yet, I   
made two. Anyways, I hope Sorato burns in hell!! TAIORA 4 EVER!!! 


End file.
